totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokaż czy masz ten magnetyzm!
Vince: 'Witam was ponownie! W poprzednim odcinku grupa zawodników przyjechałą do naszej opuszczonej elektrowni. Powiem, że to był dzień pełen doznań... poznaliśmy... dość barną grupę postaci.. ''Westchnął i trochę nie wiedział co ma o tym sądzić. '' '''Vince: '''Cóż.. zadaniem były poszukiwania figurek no i było ciekawie. Nie zabrakło wybuchów, demolowania n atury i elektrowni.. zabawy z radioaktywną substancją no i oczywiście zabawy. No a co przyniesie dzisiejszy odcinek? Dowiecie się wkrótce! ''Zadanie niemonitorowane pojawi się 06.09.2013 około godz. 21-22. Do 05.09.2013 do 18:00 drużyny mają czas, żeby wykonać dodatkowe zadanie (umieszczone na końcu ostatniego odcinka). Drużyna która wygra oczywiście będzie miała ułatwienie. '' Pokój nr 2 ''Henry obudził się po koszmarach. Śniły mu się Kleiny wysysające mu mózg. Zrzucił się z łóżka z przerażenia. Poszedł do pokoju nr 3. Zauważył że Boris jeszcze śpi. Postanowił zrobić mu żart. Ściągnął mu piżamę(górę) w serduszka i Lucianą i posmarował jego klatkę miodem. Na miód nałożył pióra. Zapiął mu górę. Wyjął z piórnika marker wodoodporny i narysował mu ch*ja na czole, oraz wąsy. XD Przykrył go kołderką i poszedł. '''Henry: Ale łatwizna! Idiota z niego! <3 Junior II wstał wziął piłkę i poszedł kopać o Reaktor piłką, w między czasie coś wdychając. Junior II: I zajebiście! Luciana zauważyła nieobecność Juniora II, dlatego postanowiła zakraść się do jego pokoju. Luciana: 'Mrr, jak tu pięknie pachnie. <3 ''Złapała jego slipki i zaczęła się nimi bawić. 'Luciana: '''Podobno modne.. Biorę. :D ''Wyciągnęła jakiś worek i zaczęła wrzucać pełno różnych drobiazgów, należących do Juniora II. '''Luciana: Sprzedam w necie. <3 Będę bogata. <3 Pocałowała lustro w łazience, zostawiając na nim ślad szminki. Wyszła zadowolona. Luka wrócił do pokoju i położył się na łóżku, jarając skręta. :D Tymczasem obudziła się Maddie, która jakgdyby nic obejrzała się w lusterku Kimberly, poczym zrzuciła je na podłogę, przez co się potłukło. Ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się i uśmiechnęła chytrze. Maddie: 'W związku trzeba dbać o to, żeby każdy był szczęśliwy np. przez podarunki... Hmm... A jak jest się po związku, też powinno się to robić! Vince nadchodzę! >:D ''Ugryzła się jednak w język żeby wszystkich nie pobudzić. Wyszła na korytarz, a następnie podeszła do drzwi aprtamentu prowadzącego. Drzwi były zamknięte, jednak Maddie użyła spinki żeby się włamać. Rozgościła się w pokoju, w którym Vince pochrapywał. Maddie poszła nalać wody do szklaneczki, poczym rozmyśliła się i nalała mleka xD. Odkryła koc, pod którym leżał Vince, poczym i zamoczyła jego rękę w mleczku. Poszła do jego łazienki i napisała na lustrze szminką: Heheszki B))). Wyjęła z kieszeni kosmetyki i zrobiła Vince'owi stylówę. Maddie zrobiła z niego Vincentę xD. Pomyślała jeszcze co by mogła zrobić, jednak poszła już do pokoju. 'Maddie: '''Gdyby ktoś potrzebował odpowiedzi, byłam w łazience "przypudrować nosek"... ''Położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła rozmyślać, bo co innego miałą robić jak nie było komputera xD. Junior zerknął znad łóżka na nią. 'Junior II: '''Przypudrować nosek, he? Dalej taki brzydki jaki był, maleńka. '''Maddie: '''Tak się tylko mówi... Maleńki... I nie musisz mi przypominać że mam brzydki nosek, to akurat wiem, myślisz że dlaczego faceci za mną nie łażą? I tak wolę być jak na razie forever alone, wystarczy mi wrażeń z ATP. '''Junior: '''Trafiłaś na nieodpowiedniego, life is brutal. ''Wzruszył ramionami. '''Junior II: Ja raczej twierdzę, że sobie być rady nie dała już z "nie byciem forever alone". Maddie: 'To już tylko kwestia silnej woli i przeżyć, wystarczy się na ludziach przekonać i od razu da się zauważyć jacy są ludzie... Poza tym, sugerujesz mi coś, że się zakochałam w kimś? Jeśli tak to... Malutki, bardzo się mylisz, nie ma tu osób, które przekonałyby mnie na coś więcej niż psiapsielstwo... ''Junior prychnął. '''Junior II: Widzisz maleńka, łgać to potrafisz, z resztą faktycznie sami frajerzy tutaj, łatwi do wykopania. Więc, żadnej konkurencji tutaj nie ma. Maddie: '''To akurat prawda, jednak wolę się trzymać na uboczu żeby nikomu nie podpaść. Frajerzy mają to do siebie że działają w stadkach i jak się skrzykną to już pozamiatane. Jak na razie, jestem po niczyjej stronie. Może i nasza drużyna ma przewagę liczebną, ale to o niczym i tak nie świadczy. '''Junior II: W tej konkurencji akurat przewaga liczebna to zguba. Teoretycznie większe szanse na porażke. Więc, nie jestem z tego powodu zadowolony. Co pokaże przyszłość to pokaże, będe liczył na dobry wynik. Maddie: '''Tylko to nam zostało! Znając życie nasza "zgoda drużynowa" będzie nam "dobrze" wrużyła... Taa... Ja się teraz pytam, gdzie tutaj będzie współpraca. '''Junior II: Współpraca Ty sie słyszysz? Tu jest zbiór indywidualistów, zakłamańców i pseudofanów, jaka współpraca? Zgoda drużynowa, nikogo nie lubie i nikogo nie mam zamiaru tolerować. Tymczasem w pokoju była jeszcze Luna która tylko denerwowała się bo nie mogła znaleźć swojego telefonu. Luna: Co za łajzy, przeszukali moją walizkę i mi zapasowe telefony pozabierali. Fuu :( Znalazła poplamiony czymś swój stanik. Luna: Tego to już nie założę. Wyrzuciła go przez okno i słychać było huk. Luna: O matko! Dobrze że go nie założyłam bo mi by cyce rozsadziło O.o (Pokój Zwierzeń)Luna: 'Muszę być twarda i wytrwać w tym Czarnobylu. Moje przyrodnie siostry. Equella i Ludovica mają o wiele łatwiej w życiu. No ale one żyją w gorącej Hiszpanii a ja w zatęskłej dziurze noszące inicjały U.S.A. No ale cóż. Może się opalę w tym miejscu. Opalę się od radioaktywności ._. ''Luna spojrzała na pewną koleżankę z drużyny. Maddie. Podeszła do nie. 'Luna: '''Heeeej. :D Masz może porzyczyć stanik? Mój ktoś obślinił a potrzebuje jakiegoś. Za długo już chodzę bez niego. A tak poza tym to się nie przedstawiłam, Luna jestem. '''Maddie: '''Przebrzydły, okropny, poj... ''Zaczęła targać na strzępy liścik od Vince'a. 'Maddie: '''Mylisz się k***a! Głupia nie jestem i nie dam sobą pomiatać, locho! A tak... Jasne, jeśli chcesz to możesz pożyczyć, tylko mi oddaj potem. ''Pogrzebała gdzieś w szufladzie i podała Lunie stanik. 'Luna: '''Dzięki ._. Coś się stało że tak się zachowujesz, nie codzienie słyszę k***a, właściwie to codziennie, bo mieszkam z dwiema fankami Beth ._. . Widać że się na coś wkurzyłaś.. ''Wzięła stanik. '''Luna: Dziękuje. Jak upiorę 69 swój stanik to oddam ci twój.. Maddie: 'Nie lepiej wrzucić wszystkie naraz? Chyba jest tu pralka, nie? ''Nareszcie pojawił się HENRY! <3 '''Henry: Wrzucę ci ciuchy do pralki. Maddie: '''Najpierw trzeba zacząć od tego, że nie wiemy gdzie jest pralka <3. '''Luna: Właściwie, mam tylko jeden stanik czymś ubrudzonym do prania dać. A z resztą, masz chłopie. Rzuciła Stanikiem w Henry'ego. Luna: Do pralki, jak wyschnie to oddasz mi <3. Ja idę założyć stanik, jeszcze raz dzięki za niego. Luna wyszła z pokoju. Maddie: 'Ja nie mam nic do prania. Masz na dzisiaj wolne, więc idź kupić sobie w sklepiku coś ładnego <3. ''Dała mu dolara xD. Pokój Nr. 1 Hildegarde wstała jako pierwsza i zaczeła grzebać śpiącemu Stanisławowi w nosie. '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde szukać śniadanie dla drużyna! <3 Hildegarde (Pokój Zwierzeń): Skoro Hildegarde zostać kapitan Hildegarde musieć dbać o drużyna! <3 Przyniosła kilka szczurów, i okładała nimi Stasia. Stasiek wybudził się. Do pokoju przyszedł Henry Henry: Hej Hildegarde. Zostawiłem niespodziankę na Borisie! <3 Stasiek: 'Oww, szczury <3. ''Zaczął je głaskać. 'Stasiek: '''Jakie to słodkie zwierzątka. <3. ''Hildegarde jednak połykała je jeden po drugim. '''Hildegarde: One nie być słodkie, tylko smaczne! <3 W ogóle to dlaczego ty mieć niebieskie włosy? Stasiek: '''Mogę Ci pokazać. B) Serio są smaczne? '''Hildegarde: Ty sam musieć najpierw spróbować! Wepchneła mu jednego do buzi. Stanisławowi otworzyły się oczy. Zaczął powoli rozgryzać szczura, powoli łamał mu kości, czuł jak jego kończyny przestawały się ruszać. Przeżuwał nieustannie. Czuł wypływającą krew z jego ciała, która była doskonałą popitką. W końcu połknął całego. Stasiek: 'One są genialne! <333 ''Schowała reszte w majtki, żeby ten czasem za bardzo ich nie polubił. '''Hildegarde: Jaka szkoda, że to już być ostatni. :c A teraz ty powiedzieć Hildegarde jak zrobić niebieskie włos! Stasiek: 'Musimy pójść do reaktora. <3 Idziesz? :D ''Hildegarde wróciła z całodniowych łowów do pokoju drużynowego z płótnem i radioaktywnymi maziami. Po chwili skończyła malować drużynową flage. '''Hildegarde: Gotowe! <3 Drużyna B.E.T.H. być najlepsza! ^^ Zrobiła dziure na środku pokoju i wbiła do niej flage. Hildegarde: Hmmm.. Wyjrzała przez okno, widząc wbiegającego do lasu Borisa, po czym wybiegła z pokoju. Apartament Prowadzącego W międzyczasie Vince siedział sobie na wodnym łóżku i zaczął rozmyślać. Vince: Oh dlaczegóż ja znów muszę kroczyć na tej ścieżce. Wstał i spojrzał na zdjęcie swojej Cathi. '' '''Vince: '''Właśnie nam obojgu dobrze się wiedzie i nagle okazuje się, że i Maddie się pojawiła. Oh.. dlaczego? Czy to ma być zemsta za me wybryki? Czyż wpadłem w szpony pożądania? Czy też chce napisać inny scenariusz dla mego losu? ''Zasłonił swoje czoło ręką i padł na poduszki. '' '''Vince:' Oh.. pozostaje mi nadzieja, nadziej że będzie dobrze. Chwycił po kwiat lili i wąchnął jej zapach. Vince: Eh.. muszę spoglądać w przyszłość, przyszłość która okazała się skarbem większym niż diament. Chwycił jedną z nich i przytulił. '' '''Vince:' Moja Cathi. <3 Mam nadzieję, że sobie radzisz na planie serialu. Westchnął i podszedł sobie do biurka i wyciągnął sobie czekoladki. '' '''Vince: '''No skoro mam chwilę dla siebie, czas by moje dzieło rozpisać. ''Wziął leżący obok długopis i swój zeszyt. Rozłożył sobie i zaczął pisać. Vince: 'Czyż to nie dziwn, że znów oboje się spotykamy? Czy to prawda, czy też kłamstwo? Czy naprawdę los coś ma knuć? Sprawiłem ci ból i ponownie cię widzę. Chciałbym cię utulić w swoje ramiona i przeprosić... Wiem, że w środku delikatna, jednak na zewnątrz twarda. ''Westchnął. 'Vince: '''Sumienie mi spokoju nie daje! To me fatum! Wciąż mglista i kręta, wciąż sprawiajaca niespodzianki... Maddie słowa kierując do ciebie, prosić o jedno mogę... oczyść swój umysł ze mnie jak i ja oczyścić chcię swój. Złagódżmy nasze gwożdzie przybite do naszych serc... Przepraszam... ''Wyrwał kartkę i wyszedł z swojego pokoju. Wszedł do pokoju zawodników i ukradkiem schował swoje wyznanie na łóżku Maddie, po czym zbiegł od razu do swojego pokoju. '' Pokój nr 3 ''Z tego zespoł jako pierwszy wstał Boris. Od razu zaczął się gimnastykować. Robił to tak by nie obudzić reszte zespołu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Boris: Jako ostatni znalazłem figrukę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jestem tym słabym! Mam zamiar ich pokonać! Przyszedł do pokoju Henry Henry: Boris... Przebierz się... prawie pęka ze śmiechu ''Chyba nie będziesz latać w piżamie. ''I wyszedł śmiąc się w niebogłosy zaś Ebony jeszcze nie wstała z łóżka ,a potajemnie pisała motatki o innych uczestnikach. Korytarz Po wyjściu z pokoju Henry na początek poszedł do pokoju by coś wziąć. Na korytarzu był już ubrany i sam. Wpatrzył się w zdjęcie Kleina i westchnął ze smutkiem. '' '''Henry': Kochany Kleinie.. :C Henry się rozkleił. Henry: Nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę że wolisz hetero.. Zawsze cię będę kochać.. :C Henry w końcu z się zdenerwował i ocierając łzy zniszczył zdjęcie. Kiedy przestał ryczeć wybiegł z domku i pobiegł przed siebie. Zamknął na chwilę oczy.. I już go nie było. Zaginął. Reaktor W rzeczywistości Henry nie zaginął. Ukrył się na rdzeniu reaktora. Tam bowiem były małe drzwiczki w podziemiach do pewnego ocalałego i pięknego domu. Henry siedział na kanapie i oglądał rumuńskie telenovele. Henry: Nudy... Ehh.. Parking Na parking przyszedł ubrany Boris. Stanął sobie i patrzał się na budynek. Był w świetnej kondycji i miała zamiara zacząć biegać, ale przed tym zaczął się bardziej rozciągać. Boris: Czas poprawić sobie kondycje! Skończył i pobiegł w stronę lasu. Tuż za nim na czterech łapach biegała Hildegarde. Hildegarde: To znowu być ty? ^^ Hildegarde znowu zgłodnieć, a szczury nie wystarczyć. >:) Zaczeła się do niego zbliżać. W końcu wzieła go za fraki i z krzykiem w biegu wyrzuciła go do jeziorka, po czym dumnie uniosła głowe i szukała robaków w ziemi na kolacje. Las Fiona od dwóch godzin była w lesie. W pewnym momencie spotkała Hildegarde. Fiona: 'Hej wielkoludzie. <3 Co porabiasz? ''Wyjeła głowe z mrowiska. Była cała w mrówkach. '''Hildegarde: Witać! <3 Hildegarde szukać kolacja! ^^ Rzuciła jej mrówke rozmiaru buta. Hildegarde: Chcieć się poczęstować? Podrapała się pod pachą. xD Fiona złapała mrówkę. Fiona: 'Oh, jaka słit. <3 ''Nagle mrówka ugryzła ją w palec. Fiona zaczęła krzycześ baaaardzo piskliwym głosem, a po chwili jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone. Rzuciła mrówkę w stronę drzewa, a następnie kopnęła dosyć spory kamień, który poleciał gdzieś dalej i ostatecznie wylądował na głowie Borisa. Potem dziewczyna "wróciła do normy". xD '''Fiona: '''Więc... na czym skończyliśmy? ^^ Jak chcesz, to mogę poszukać z tobą tego jedzonka na kolację. <3 Minął ich Henry wpierdzielić Boris'owi za porysowanie długopisem jego piżamki z piyo. Nagle podszedł do Hildegrade wściekły Boris. 'Boris: '''Ty głupia yeti! ''Kopnął ją tak, że wyleciała po za lasu.Niestety,widział to Henry. '''Henry: Odpie*dol się od niej bo ci za*ebię! Kopnął go w krocze,pozbawił go 4 zębów(kolejnych) i usiadł na nim. Najpierw związał mu ręce i nogi sznurem A potem przywalił mu w brzuch z całej siły (A Henry chodził na siłownię 7 lat...) I wyjął z kieszeni maszynkę do golenia. Zaczął mu golić łeb i porysował mu czoło z napisami "Ci*a" , "Ch*j" i "Pedofil" Wykręcił mu nogę i podbił oko. Nacharał na jego twarz i wsmarował mu błoto w twarz. Zostawił go samego i pobiegł do Hildegarde. Henry: Hildzia, napie*dol mu! Hildegarde wylądowała na pupcie po za lasem. Hildegarde: Nikt po za Martin nie ma prawa nazywać Hildegarde YETI!!!! Wstała waląc się w klate jak goryl. Hildegarde: Hildegarde teraz zniszczyć BORIS!! Wracała do lasu wyrywając ze wściekłości po drodze wszystkie drzewa. Hildegarde: Lepiej żeby cie tu nie być! W końcu z dwoma kłodami w rękach wyszła zza zakrętu wracając do miejsca w którym stał Boris i Fiona. Hildzia machnęła kłodą przez co Boris wleciał do komina elektrowni. Hildegarde się uspokoiła. Hildegarde: Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z Hildegarde! Przybiła piątke Henry'emu. Po chwili wrócił Boris. Był cały nagi. Podszedł do Hildegrade i zawiązał ją do drzewa jak i Fonę wraz z Henry'm. Boris: Debile! Podpalił drzewo, na którym znajdowali się Hildegrade, Henry i Fiona. Hildegarde zaczeła się śmiać z widoku nagiego Borisa. Hildegarde: On być jak Ken! *If You Know What I Mean* Napieła mięśnie wpore uwalniając całą trójke i rzuciła płonącym drzewem w Borisa, podpalając mu włosy. Boris: 'No nie! Przecież nie dawo co mi one odrosły! Grrr! ''Ale, gdy zobaczył, że palą mu się klejnoty od razu pobiegł w stronę Hildzi, którą zaczął gwałcić w krzakach, a tak anprawdę to gwłacił drzewo bo nie dowidział z dymu, który leciła w jego stronę z klejontów. Jednak udało mu się trafić gałązką w c**e Hildzi. Fiona natomiast obudziła w sobie demona i rzuciła się na Borisa krzycząc przy tym jak facet. xD Potem zaczęła go dusić do momentu aż stracił przytomność. 'Fiona: '''I już lepiej więcej się do mnie nie zbliżaj! No chyba, że pewnego dnia nie chcesz się już obudzić... ''Luna przechodziła sobie koło lasu pijąc cole. '''Luna:'' Jedyna rzecz której nikt mi nie zabrał. A co tutaj się.. ''Gdy tylko zobaczyła całą akcje między Hildzią, Boris'em, Fioną i Henry'm, zaksztusiła się piciem. Wyjęła aparat i zaczęła cykać zdjęcia. Luna: Hue, będę miała co wstawić na fejsbuczka . Ta akcja tak cudownie wygląda, Haha! <3 Wyjęła benzyne i wylała na Boris'a po czym ją podpaliła. '' '''Luna': Płoń ch*ju. :D Rzuciła na ziemię pusty kanister i sobie poszła coś jeszcze podpalić. (xD) Zadanie Vince przybył na parking gdzie była rozstawiona scena. Vince: Witam moi drodzy zawodnicy! Jednak zamiast piętnastu było czternastu. Vince: Cóż.. mam niestety przykrą i dobrą wiadomość. To może najpierw zła... jak zauważyliście nie ma jednej zawodniczki. Zostawiła mi informację, którą potwierdziła i stwierdziła, że niestety chce odejść. Natasza niestety zrezygnowała i została odesłana do domu. Westchnął smutno Vince: A dobra sprawa to czas ogłosić zwycięzcę z dodatkowego zadania! Więc, po namyśle i oglądnięciu waszych lóg i nazw... najbardziej spodobała mi się drużyna Chlebkowych Jamników! To wy dostaniecie ułatwienie w zadaniu. Ale jakie? To za chwilę. Podbiegł i wskoczył na scenę. Vince: Więc pierwsze zadanie będzie bardzo łatwitkie. Z drużyną musicie wykonać przedstawienie, nawiązujące tematycznie do naszych rozległych okolicznych terenów. Możecie użyć wszystko czego zechcecie. Są również trzy tematy przewodnie. Kapitanowie ustalą miedzy sobą który temat wezmą. Albo opowieść w stylu komedii, albo romans albo i horror. Macie dużo czasu bo daję wam cały weekend! Więc liczę na ciekawe historie. No i to też moment na wyjawienie reszty zasad. Podszedł do tablicy i odsłonił płachtę. Vince: Więc.. mamy trzy drużyny. Więc tylko jedna wygra nietykalność .. z co z pozostałymi? No więc wyjaśniam. Kapitan jak wspomniałem ma kilka przywilejów. Podejmuje on decyzję za całą drużynę, ale nie tylko. Drużyny który przegrają stają do pojedynku! Drużyna która wygra pojedynek straci zawodnika na rzecz zwycięzcy zadania. Ta.. dobrze słyszycie. Drużyna która wygra zadanie podkradnie sobie członka z innej drużyny. Oczywiście kto to bedzie to zadecysuje kapitan. Drużyna która zawali i zadanie i pojedynek o drugie miejsce też straci zawodnika.. a ten zawodnik wypada z gry! Tak fajnie co nie? To daje tyle możliwości! Czy lepiej zawalić pojedynek by rywale zabrali jakiegoś wroga? Sprowadzić sojusznika do drużyny? Cóż.. będzie okazja wykorzystać to w praktyce, więc nie przeciągając zapraszam do pierwszego drużynowego zadania! Zszedł ze sceny i siadł sobie spoglądając na zmagania zawodników. Postępy zawodników B.E.T.H 150px Hildegarde zebrała do siebie całą swoją drużyne. Hildegarde: Hildegarde mieć plan na genialny horror! Zaczeła rozpisywać liste potrzebnych rzeczy, do stworzenia całości. Hildegarde: Ty zająć się tym Stachu. Hildegarde zrobić scenariusz! *_* Napaliła się i narysowała Martina na kartce. Hildegarde: Hihi. <3 Stasiek spogląda na listę Hildzi. Z każdym kolejnym punktem jego oczy otwierają się coraz bardziej. Stasiek: 'Ja pierdzielę! Ty to masz wyobraźnie, Hildzia. <3 ''Pobiegł do swojej sypialni aby wziąć rzeczy by zrobić z nich stroje. Hildegarde zapełniała drugą kartke bazgrołami. '''Hildegarde: I w tym momencie wyjść Martin! Stachu! Wracać szybko z kostium! Ukuła igłą Rolande w pupcię. xD Stasiek wrócił. Stasiek: 'Melduję się! <3 ''Zaczął szyć pierwszy strój. '''Hildegarde: Uuuu, świetny materiał! Zaczeła go rozciągać. Hildegarde: Być bardzo elastyczny! ^^ Zrobiła sobie przerwe od pisania i pomogła szyć Stasiowi. Końcowym efektem były 3 nogawki i jeden rękawek. Hildegarde: To pasować idealnie! Próbowała przymierzyć kostium na Stasiu. Stasiek: 'Idealny! Dobra, teraz coś dla Ciebie. <3 A jak scenariusz? ''Stasiek zaczął szyć obszerny strój dla Hildzi. '''Hildegarde: Pamiętać Stasiek, że strój ma być rushowy! Jej uwage skupiła znajdujące się przy rdzeni ogromne, radioaktywne pudło z napisem "nie dotykać" Hildegarde: To musieć być zaadresowane do nas! <3 Zatarła rączki i podhasała do pudła. Hildegarde: Uuuu. <3 Zastukała, po czym wzieła pudło na plecy i wróciła do drużyny, zwalając pudło na stopy Staszka. Hildegarde: Ups! Hildegarde przepraszać! ^^ Stasiek nie przejmując się pudełkiem wstał i zaprezentował strój. '' '''Stasiek: '''TADA! ''Pokazał obszerny, różowy, pokryty cekinami strój. Idealnie pasował na Hildzie. Zajął się dwoma ostatnimi strojami. Hildegarde: Dziękować. <3 Przytuliła go.. A raczej zgniotła w ramionach i ubrała się w swoje przedstawieniowe wdzianko. Hildegarde: Pasować jak masło w pączek! <3 Zrobiła piruet, po czym spojrzała na pudło. Hildegarde: Czy ty uważać, że my powinniśmy otworzyć to pudło? Stasiek: 'OOOO tak. <3 ''Stasiek otowrzył pudło. Znalazł w nim zielonoświecący (radioaktywny) nóż. 'Stasiek: '''Muahahaha! Idealny do przedstawienia! ''Hildegarde natomiast wsadziła ręke. Kiedy ją wyjeła była cała w jakieś mazi. '''Hildegarde: To być idealne na makijaż! Zaczeła smarować sobie tym twarz, po czym polizała ręke. Hildegarde: To być smaczne! <3 Zafascynowany Stasiek również spróbował. Stasiek: '''Jabłkowe! ''Zaczął się delikatnie pienić. '' '''Stasiek: '''Mamy scenariusz? '''Hildegarde: O tak. <3 Wyjeła kilka kartek. Na jednej był narysowany Martin, na drugiej Hildegarde, a na trzeciej Martin i Hildegarde razem. Hildegarde: To przedstawienie być hit rok. <3 Stasiek: 'U! U! ''Przebrał się w swój kostium. 'Stasiek: '''To kogo mam grać? ''Powiedział triumfalnie wznosząc nóż. Vodka Squad '''Fiona: '''Co wybieramy? Może komedię? ^^ Moja nauczycielka powiedziała kiedyś, że jestem chodzącą parodią. <3 '''Luciana: Nieeee, romans. <3 My z Luczką świetnie to zagramy. <3 Pocałowała chłopaka w ucho. xD '' ''Junior wydawał się być niewyspany. Junior II: Co robimy? Luciana usłyszała piszczącą Effy. xDD Luciana: Wydaje mi się, że jednak komedię... Westchnęła i spojrzała na Henry'ego. Fiona: 'Ma ktoś jakiś ciekawy pomysł? Ja kiedyś zagrałam w przedstawieniu nawiedzone dziecko z psychiatryka. :D Mogę powtórzyć swoją dziwną rolę. <3 ''Pobiegła gdzieś i po chwili wróciła z wielkim pudłem. 'Fiona: '''Może to będzie nie po kolei, ale wybierzmy sobie jakieś fajne stroje. <3 ''Henry zajrzał do pudła. Zobaczył tam zniszczone ubrania, ubrania modelek itd. Niezbyt mu się to podobało. '''Henry: Niezręczna sytuacja. Trzeba to obgadać. Bierze notes i zapisuje pomysły. Gdy skończył zaczął szyć kostiumy. Henry: Skończone! <3 Chlebkowe Jamniki Effy siedziała rozłożona na dość dużej skale i paliła skręta. Effy:'To co? Może romans? W komedię nie mam zamiaru się bawić i wymyślać "śmiesznych" dialogów. '''Ebony: '''Uważam ,że to dobry pomysł <3 Jest tylko obietnica ,że nie zagram jego dziewczyny ! ''Wskazała palcem na Borisa. '' '''Effy:'Nie masz wielkiego wyboru :P To tylko durna sztuka, nic wielkiego, przecież nie musisz go lubić żeby grać jego laskę... 'Ebony: '''Argh.. Robię to tylko dlatego żeby wygrać tą zakihaną kasę ! (Pokój zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Boris łatwo ci to nie ujdzie ! ''Vince, który krążył nagle podszedł do Effy. Jako, że ich drużyna wygrała nagrodę wręczył jej kartkę. 'Vince: '''Jako, że mówiłem że zwycięzcy dodatkowego zadania dostaną nagrodę, więc daję ci trzy wskazówki co będę oceniał. Jako, że wybraliście romans to pod ten gatunek dostaliście wskazówkę. ''Wziął pozostałe dwie kartki i rozerwał je. '''Vince: A reszta.. cóż.. działa na własną rękę. Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki